Colosseum
UNDER CONSTRUCTION Colosseum (also called Team Battle or 5v5) is a battle feature added in November 2018. By participating, you earn Honor Points that you can trade in for certain rewards. The battle format is 5v5 and works similarly to 10v10 battles. There are 2 battle time brackets each day: 10:00-13:00 PST & 20:00-23:00 PST. You can access the Colosseum by clicking "Colosseum" (Facebook - web3) in the Battle tab. There are 4 tabs on the Colosseum page: *Home, where you can register for battle. *Record, where you can see your current tier and your Battles history (last 10 matches). *Leaderboard, where you can see your current rank and the 50 top players. *Shop, where you can buy certain items with Honor Points and check your purchase history. In-game Information 【Time】10:00-13:00 & 20:00-23:00. During this time, you can join the battle multiple times. 【Matchmaking】You can choose Single or Team to search for other players. We will arrange similar-tier opponents for you. Please wait. 【Battle】5v5 Battle is similar to 10v10. You have 20 tokens when you enter the battle and the amount restores by 10 every 2 minutes. The maximum time of each battle is 20 minutes. 【Reward】You will earn 1 star when you win, and lose 1 star when you fail. Also you will earn Honor Points after every battle. 【Tier】Player starts from Bronze III. Tiers include: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond and Gladiator, from low to high. 【Honor Point】You can exchange Honor Points for rewards in Shop. Additional Information Note: Currently it's hard to use tokens. There is a huge amount of tripping and jumping. You may hit and not see your opponent go up in health, you may see guards pop on and off and on and off, and your whole team may even die and come back to life. The responses from some hits take longer to arrive than the response from the next hit so you are seeing an old state as you hit, so be careful to hit the players that need to die and not "kill again" dead players. General *After the squad leader has clicked on "Match", you need to often refresh the page (or click on the "Home" tab of the Colosseum) to actually be put in the battle. Currently you get no notification when the battle starts, and you're not put in automatically (at least in the web version of the game) *You won't lose Honor Points if you drop down a rank. Your amount of points can exceed the weekly limit of your new rank. *If you're on a certain rank and reach your weekly Honor Points limit, in order to earn more points you need to reach the next rank to increase your weekly limit. *Even though matches can last up to 20 minutes, they can be extremely quick (around 1 minute). Most of the time they won't last more than 5 minutes. *You may not even have the time to use all your tokens before they refill, as 10 are restored every 2 minutes. *It's very easy to reach your weekly limit of Honor Points. If playing very efficiently, it's not too hard to reach it in one session of 3 hours. *It would seem logical that the only thing that resets weekly is your Honor Points limit, allowing you to earn points again if you had reached it. Your rank and Honor Points amount probably won't reset or change in any way. Time will tell though. *Individual participation doesn't matter for the result. Even if one player does everything and the other 4 do nothing, everyone in the squad will get the same amount of Honor Points and earn a star. *Guild Battle related Campaign tasks can be achieved through the Colosseum (Guild Kill, Evade, etc.). *Within a rank, and starting with 0 Honor Point, it would take 24 victories or 40 defeats (or 15 victories and 15 defeats) to reach the weekly Honor Points limit, no matter the rank you're in. Matchmaking *When the event starts, you have 2 options to participate: Single or Team. "Single" will automatically find 4 teammates and 5 opponents and then start the match. "Team" will allow you to invite 4 players from your army before clicking "Match" to find 5 opponents. To be determined: can it be 5 random players or necessarily another manually created team of 5 players? *The help section in-game states: "We will arrange similar-tier opponents for you". It appears that this is the first thing that is taken into account for the matchmaking: your rank and tier. It is also suspected that the player level is taken into account, however there can be rather big level differences between the two teams. Whether other variables are taken into account is to be determined. *The matchmaking is most of the time very quick (often around 10 seconds). When a match is over, you can queue again directly. You can do plenty of matches during a 3 hours session. *One of the 5 players will be the squad leader. If you use "Team", the one inviting the others will be the leader. If you use "Single", it appears the leader is chosen randomly. Only the leader can start a match. If the squad leader becomes inactive, you can leave the squad and queue to find another squad/match. Other players can be inactive. *After a match is over, another match can be started right away by the leader. *If the leader leaves the squad another player will become leader, but the player who left will have to be replaced. *You can click on "Team" 10 minutes before the Colosseum start time to start inviting players to form a squad. "Single" can't be used before the start time. *You can only invite players from your Army. Players will receive the invitation (Group Invite!) in the "Allies" section on the Home page, where you also receive gifts and army invites. *When choosing "Team" you can invite players of any Colosseum rank or any level. However it appears that the matchmaking will put you up against teams of players at the rank of your highest rank player in your own team (needs more testing). The squad leader's rank doesn't seem to be taken into account any more than the other players' ranks. Strategy *As in 10v10 battles, Confuse is very powerful (however in Colosseum you have a lot more tokens available so you can more easily hit through it). As a result, Mages should be killed first, and Clerics second. Using Confuse yourself is of course also recommended. *Simply kill everything as fast as possible. *If you want to team up with other players, the one who will be the squad leader (the one inviting the 4 other players) and will have to remain active for the whole time, otherwise other players in the squad won't be able to play (or will have to leave). Ranks There are 6 ranks: Bronze, Silver, Gold, Platinum, Diamond and Gladiator. Everyone starts at Bronze III. There are 3 tiers in Bronze and Silver ranks, 4 tiers in Gold, Platinum, and Diamond ranks (needs to be verified). The Gladiator rank has no tiers, and instead shows the total number of stars you have accumulated after you've reached the Gladiator rank. For instance (at least that's how it's displayed on the leaderboard) : Gladiator x 36 The amount of stars probably decreases if you lose matches (to be verified), and increases if you win. To move up a tier, you need to earn stars (1 star earned per match won). In Bronze and Silver ranks, 3 stars are needed to move up a tier. In Gold, Platinum and Diamond ranks 4 stars are needed to move up a tier (needs to be verified). You also win more or less Honor Points when you win or lose a match depending on which rank you're currently at. Tiers within a rank have no influence on this. It should be noted that it's possible to drop down a tier or even a rank. However in Bronze and Silver, it appears that it's not possible to drop down a tier, or even to lose a star. Only when reaching Gold IV you can then lose stars and even drop back to Silver I (with 3 stars). If after dropping a rank your amount of Honor Points exceeds the weekly limit of your new rank, you won't lose any points. But you will have to win back your previous rank to be able to earn Honor Points again during the week. All ranks and tiers in ascending order: Bronze III, Bronze II, Bronze I, Silver III, Silver II, Silver I, Gold IV, Gold III, Gold II, Gold I, Platinum IV, Platinum III, Platinum II, Platinum I, Diamond IV?, Diamond III, Diamond II, Diamond I, Gladiator. Shop There are currently 6 different items that you can buy with Honor Points. It appears you can purchase an unlimited number of each item, as long as you have enough points (to be verified). Notes *The Colosseum was first announced on Oct. 31, 2018 through a News Headling in-game: World Monster Suspension Notice - The World Monster event will be suspended indefinitely as of Nov 1st 2018. The brand new Team Battle feature is coming soon. **Colosseum was first called Team Battle, and 3 weeks before its release, the World Monster was suspended. *The Colosseum was first unveiled on Nov. 20, 2018. It was announced as being in beta. The first Colosseum battle happened the same day at 10 a.m. PST. *The battle times are PST. They correspond to UTC-8 in winter and UTC-7 is summer. *It's currently (Nov. 2018) difficult to use tokens in Colosseum. When clicking to perform an action, often no token will be used and nothing will happen (maybe 2 out of 3 times). It may be due to the large number of players playing at the same time. *Not a single aspect of the Colosseum requires the use of FP. *It is assumed that the Colosseum is here to stay as a permanent feature. However it might be suspended at some point in the future, as it happened to the World Monster. Category:Battle